pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men and Disney Commercials Style)
Nelvana, Warner Bros, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men and Disney Commercials' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Jill - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Bill - Kenji Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Fear - Mime (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Jill's Joy - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *Jill's Sadness - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Mamoru Chiba (Sailor Moon) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Coffretchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Teacher's Disgust - Patitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Anger - Hoshigirltchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Martha Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Little Miss Sunshine (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Kiraritchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men and Disney Commercials Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men and Disney Commercials Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men and Disney Commercials Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men and Disney Commercials Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men and Disney Commercials Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men and Disney Commercials Style) - Bert My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men and Disney Commercials Style) - Mime Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men and Disney Commercials Style): Serena's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men and Disney Commercials Style) - Transcripts Category:Nelvana, Warner Bros, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki, Mr. Men and Disney Commercials Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG